godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Anna 'is a member of Team U.S.A. competing in the G.O.H. World Championships. 17 years after RagnarÖk, she becomes a celebrity. Appearance Anna is a very physically fit, fair-skinned woman wearing a woman's superhero outfit. Her looks (long-haired, blue-eyed blond girl), outfit (blue leotard, mini-skirt and red cape and boots) and powerset are obviously inspired by Supergirl. In addition to her outfit she has bright blue eyes and long blonde hair she has braided that hangs on either side of her head. Personality Anna is shown to be very playful in nature. While fighting, she seemingly toys with her opponent because she finds that to be more fun. Even when forced to use her special attacks, she maintains her playful nature. Plot She is first shown easily dispatching Batoo in the Round of 32 of the G.O.H. World Championships. In the next round, she faces Yu Mi-Ra who at first she simply toys with. Unknown to her, Mi-Ra is simply using Anna as a practice dummy to test her vast number of swords. When Anna gets bored with the fight, she uses her charyeok, Thor to levitate into the air and fire a laser beam at Mi-Ra. When Mi-Ra easily cuts the laser and sends an attack back, Anna decides to pick up one of the other rings in the stadium and hurl it at Mi-Ra. When Mi-Ra once again easily deals with this attack, Anna attacks using her National Treasure, Mjolnir. Mi-Ra meets this attack with the two swords she found most favorable to her style, and cuts Anna down and all her clothes with her, delighting the crowd. Anna proclaims after her defeat that she is now Mi-Ra's fan. Abilities It is unknown how powerful Anna is without her charyeok, as she fought mostly using her charyeok enhanced abilities. Charyeok 'Thor:Anna's Charyeok, it gives her a number of inhuman abilities, including super strength and levitation. Enhanced Strength: Thor allows Anna to be one of the two physically strongest contestants in the World Tournament alongside Rosinante. It is quite impressive considering how contestants like John, who have level 56 physical strength, are considered weaklings at her level. This was demonstrated twice - once where she upheaved the entire arena ring she fought in, flying into the air with it and tossing it, and secondly, where she lifted a massive boulder many times her size, throwing it at incredible speeds to Rosinante for him to bat it. Enhanced Speed: Anna is capable of fighting toe to toe with people like Yu Mi-Ra who are superhumanly fast. Her laser beams complement this speed. Enhanced Voice: her laugh is loud enough to hurt the audiences ears. Levitation: This charyeok allows Anna to fly in the air. Charyeok Techniques Anna uses the power of her charyeok to create a set of fighting techniques which mostly named after food item. * Oreo Punch: A punch which releases a sharp sound upon impact. * Nacho Kick: A strong drop kick, embodied by nachos. * Skittle Tornado: A flurry of punches strong enough to snap one of Mi-Ra's swords. * Pringles Kick: A kick represented by pringles. *'Lollipop Beam': A laser beam shot from her eyes. *'Mjolnir Kick': A jumping kick where the feet are electrically charged by her national treasure. National Treasure Mjolnir Anna uses her national treasure to electrify her attacks. So far they have manifested as glowing platform heels, which she uses to deliver more power attacks. Gallery Post Ragnarok Anna.png|Post Ragnarok References Navigation Category:Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Female Characters Category:Charyeok Users Category:Failed Participant Category:Human